


High

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [16]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Friday One Word Challenge – Week 19</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash – High [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/181663.html?thread=1636767#t1636767) sky_kiss in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 19](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/181663.html)

Alicia regards the roll of paper held tauntingly between his thumb and index finger like she would a threat; with a mix of curious interest and blatant concern.

"Is that...?" She starts, trailing off so that she doesn't have to say it, just in case she's read the mischievous gleam to his eyes completely wrong.

Nathaniel nods. "Liberated it from the infirmary."

She smirks, feels a little vindicated and hopes he has a good story to tell Elisabeth because there's no doubt she's a better inventory keeper than her predecessor. "People need that."

He shrugs. "Are we not people?"

She advances on him slowly, memories of the scant few times they've done this before floating pleasurably through her recollection. "Are we clear to go?"

He nods. "Guz is on duty. Bike's all loaded." He closes the distance between them and lowers his voice to a pleasant rumble. "Get high with me lieutenant."

She laughs, a proper laugh, feels it deep in her belly. Falls forward into him and loops her arms around his neck. "You're _crazy_."

He ducks his head so his lips just brush hers. "Maybe. But you're right there with me."

#

Half an hour later finds them out by the lake, laying together at the water's edge. Somewhere along the way he's shed his shirt; she's down to her underwear and curled up by his side in the pleasant heat of the summer evening.

Alicia thinks the stars have never looked brighter than they do tonight. Even through the haze of smoke coming from the man beside her she can pick out constellations she looked at back in the future, so very different now. The moon is shining happily overhead, illuminating their forms, shining off Nathaniel's sun-kissed skin.

She smiles as he takes a particularly long drag, anticipating him passing the joint back to her. Instead he rolls over her and presses his mouth to hers until she opens beneath him, the smoke mingling between their lips and sending her body even more blissfully fluid.

When he pulls away he hands her the rolled paper with a grin, falls back and this time pulls her with him so she's sprawled over his chest. She rests her forearms across the top of his chest, one pivoting up to allow her to take another inhale.

"How you doing Wash?" He asks, tangling a hand in her unbound hair.

"Better now." She practically purrs as his strong fingers play over her scalp. She regards the joint critically, sees it nearly at its end. "Almost done."

Nathaniel smiles, uses his free hand to take it from her and allows himself one final drag before stubbing it out in the sand. "Not nearly." He murmurs.

Alicia's mouth opens in a whine as his fingers tighten in her hair and pull her down to capture her lips again, allowing his tongue entry. She groans at the sensation; despite the overall dulling of her senses, the calming of her spirit, sex with Nathaniel is never anything less than electrifying. Though granted, now there's an ease to their movements that isn't always present; she finds herself more prone to giggles when his hands stroke down her side, tickling.

But when he first thrusts into her it's like any other time, the way her body adapts to allow him in, to let them merge and share each other's warmth, comfort, pleasure. When she leans back, hands curling around his shins as she rocks against him, she tips her head back and imagines she can feel the star-filled sky falling as a blanket upon them; feels completely at one with their second chance.

Their release comes simultaneously, both calling their pleasure out into the night. Alicia lets herself collapse on his chest, presses soft kisses to his torso as they come down.

"Any more plans for petty theft sir?" She asks, wrapping her arms around his prone form to steal more of his body heat in the cooling air.

He laughs and she feels the vibrations through her body. "I never said that was the only one I took." He responds and it's her turn to laugh.

They stay that way for some time, laughing together over everything and nothing and Alicia can't help but wish, can't help but wonder... why can't it always be this way?


End file.
